Green Tea
by AishiteruNeko
Summary: After 6 years of waiting, her beloved has finally reached her... But, if only for a week, how will she cope with his absence once again...?


Kira smirked and grabbed Chris' waist, wrapping her fingertips around the hem of his boxers.

He was all she cared about now.

Blushing at her sudden audacity, he flushed a deep red and whimpered softly.

"What're you doing," he asked shyly. "Kira, you could at least wait until we're out of the public eye... Please, this is embarrassing!"

A low growl emitted from her throat as her glazed eyes met his; he looked so... innocent.

"You don't think six and a half years is long enough...?" she paused, biting her lip wantingly.

"I want you, Chris... Only you... Can't you think of a place where we can... well ..."

It was her turn to be embarrassed now.

"Be alone...?"

He paused for a moment and chuckled. He couldn't help but stare into those eyes... To notice that wanting, pleading look on her face... She did want him... She always has. Her raging libido, far out of his reach for such a long time; so many times he would dive at her feet at any request. One word.

When she'd say "jump", he'd ask "how high?".

For every "Please," she got an eager "Yes, dear" in return.

But why now... Why was he hesitating...?

. . .

It could've been that he was just nervous.

But, God, he didn't expect her to want him the second he got off the plane.

He took a mental note and snapped out of his trance, realizing that her eyes were still gazing up at him.

She was practically tugging his pants down, now; she was obviously having a pretty hard time holding herself back.

Pulling her up, he licked her neck and gently nipped her earlobe, smirking once he heard the expected moan follow suite.

"The cubicles," he breathed against her neck, then nuzzled it gently. Her skin was so soft... Like velvet... God did he ever love it.

Though, her haughty remark didn't surprise him much, either.

"Here in America, they're called Stalls."

He chuckled again and poked her forehead.

"I don't think getting snippy is a good idea right now, honey," he replied, smiling innocently.

He then curved his arm around her and gripped her rear, pulling her closer to him.

She gasped at this and blushed a cute pink.

Forcing her pelvis to rub against his, he breathed against her neck once more and whispered softly into her ear.

"You feel that, don't you..."

He started stroking her ass, smirking wider.

"Can you feel how hard I am for you, Kira...?"

She squeaked slightly and gripped his shirt between her fingers, moistening her lips as she focused her gaze on his..

"N-... Now I can..."

His smirk growing all the wider, he gripped her ass tighter and squeezed the left cheek in his hand.

"Do you want it?" He teased, his lids lowered over his eyes.

. . .

She let out a soft, breathless moan as he squeezed and her fingers clutched his shirt tightly.

"... The library..."

He blinked.

"Pardon...? What about it?"

She smiled up at him.

"One of our most talked-about fantasies is the library; don't you remember?"

He paused for a moment and pictured it in his head, his face flushing once again as he imagined her completely naked, sprawled over multiple stacks of books, her tongue lolling; those adorable yet sexy 'I love you's pouring from her lips... Those hard, pink nipples drenched in his clear, shining saliva... That tight little pulsing slit of hers practically demanding his rock-hard member...

God, he wanted her now. More than any time he's ever wanted her before.

He moistened his dry lips as well and stared down at her cute, innocent face.

"How fast can we get there."

She smiled again... He loved that smile... She doesn't show it very often.

"It'll take about five minutes."

She grabbed his clammy hand and pulled him along, poorly covering up her embarrassment as she felt the wet spot on her pants increase in size; though he couldn't see it, he caught her scent of arousal and blushed.

"Jeez, Kira... Already...?"

She blushed as well but didn't bother turning around to face him.

"What can I say," she giggled, glancing over her shoulder. "You've gotten me all excited."

He blushed deeper and interwined their fingers, smiling shyly back.

"Y-... Yeah... Me too..."

**Hm, so. What'd you think?**

**I know it's not the best, but... Hey, i'm still learning.**

**I may or may not enter the second chapter until... Well. **

**Whenever I feel like entering it. xD; **

**Thank you for reading, and please review~ 3 **


End file.
